Just Broken
by FreakyFanFic
Summary: Naruto has been cracking bit by bit everyday, but what happens when a new life is offered and changes things for the boy? Now he just needs that one person to smooth over the cracks. Naruto, the new boy has secrets, but what will happen when people want to know them, to mend him? Is Sasuke just the one to do it? SasuNaruNaruSasu Yaoi. Highschool-ish Fic.
1. Chapter 1 Prolog

Just Broken.

Summery: Naruto has been cracking bit by bit everyday, but what happens when a new life is offered and changes things for the boy? Now he just needs that one person to smooth over the cracks. Naruto, the new boy has secrets, but what will happen when people want to know them, to mend him? Is Sasuke just the one to do it? SasuNaruNaruSasu Yaoi. Highschool-ish Fic.

Chapter 1 - Prolog

' "look here he come The Demon!"

"it's Kyuubi, stay away from the freak"

"be careful he's looking this way!"

"how can something like that deserve to live when they all..."

"I know, just stay clear of that... Murder"'

An 16-year old boy shot awake... 'damn nightmares why won't they just go away...' he sighed and got up he was covered in a cold sweat and his sunshine hair was matted to his face.

"GET UP, THE TOILETS WON'T DO THEMSELVES DEMON!" Someone outside the door shouted... 'Orochimaru' the boy shuddered and hot dressed as quick as possible, he couldn't afford to waste time with a shower... Not after last time. He shuddered again.

'Only a few more days... Then I'll be out of this hell hole' he thought. The boy walked down the hall, he was an average height for an 16 year old, but still probably slightly shorter than most. He had the brightest blonde hair and the deepest of blue eyes. His skin had a natural tan to it.

But what you noticed was that his hair had lost its shine a long time ago, his eyes were dull and held a painful, lonely past. His skin was tan yes, but that didn't stop it having an unnatural pale/ sick colour to it. Yes, what you noticed was this boy wasn't the happiest, he wasn't without pain but, he wasn't broken.

He'd always told himself he'd never let anyone break him. He walked through the hall with confidence, with strength. But that was also why people hated him, no matter what they did to show him his place, no matter what pain he endured he walked around like he had the right too. People hated him for their own selfish reasons.

So this boy, who's story you'll soon learn well enough, had more than his fair share of hurt and pain but now maybe, just maybe things would turn around for the boy... Maybe he could be happy...


	2. Chapter 2 Tsunade

Chapter 2 - Tsunade

"WAKE THE HELL UP DEMON! SHE'S HERE!" Came the voice known as Orochimaru, every child's and most adults worst nightmare, Naruto though, hated this man with a passion, and was terrified of him at the very least...

But that wouldn't get him down today, oh no, because today he would be getting out of this jail they called 'Happy House' yeah more like nut house. Naruto's been past from house to house ever since the tender age of 5.

"Yes Orochimaru-Sama" the boy answered being careful of everything he said and did in front of the evil snake. He heard footsteps before a door being slammed. He sighed.

Once he threw on clothes he grabbed his already made bags and headed out of the room through the hall and into the living room, where stood his godmother: Tsunade.

"N-Naruto... Is that really you... What happened?" she asked tears in her eyes. It was true he looked pretty rough and to add onto that, he still had the remains of the past weeks beatings on him. It was also the first time she'd seen him since he was 3. When his parents were still alive.

He didn't bother answering, he was grateful to her and everything but... She only just came... What was she doing the past 13 years of his life? Besides what's to say she didn't hate him just as much as the others?

"Naruto's I'm sorry I neve-"

"don't..." he said. "... I just want to leave..." his hair was covering his face, hiding his bruised cuts and tears he refused to shed.

"...O-Okay... Let's go then-" again she was cut off.

"Tsunade, leaving so soon, I didn't even get to say goodbye." Said the disgusting snake man, he put a hand on the boys shoulder and he flinched, wanting to be anywhere but here.

"Sorry, we have a lot to be doing" she said sternly, that wasn't the voice she was using a second ago, this voice was strong, confident, protective... Like a mothers... "c'mon Naruto were leaving." with that he rushed away and followed after Tsunade, he didn't bother looking back.

"thank you..." he whispered. They were in the car and Tsunade had been driving in nothing but silence for the last 5 minutes. Naruto looked up, he saw Tsunade looking at him tears in her eyes... she nodded and looked back at the road willing the tears to stop.

She felt so guilty, ever since she'd heard of their deaths she was heart broken, then she heard Kyuubi had taken and killed Naruto. She lost it. For years she turned to drinking and gambling... Trying to forget... Then a few years ago she heard he was alive! She was shocked and happy. She got her life together... But when she thought about retrieving Naruto... She couldn't, what if he had moved on... What if he hated her for not seeing him till now? So she put it off, again and again.

She thought he was happy, with a new family, a new life. But she couldn't help it one day she visit him. She was shocked, hurt and angry. She adopted him right on the spot became his legal guardian and moved him, half way across the country, to konoha...


	3. Chapter 3 School

Chapter 3 - School

After a few weeks of normality Naruto was getting better, he smiled more, but only in the presence of someone he felt he had to put on a show for, like Tsunade or Baa-chan as he's taken to calling her. Or Iruka, he's one of Tsunade's employees and helped Naruto catch up with school work before the term started. Apparently he knew his parents and uncle.

He's a nice man, he was a mixture between a mother hen and an older brother.

His first day of school was today and he was... Mutual, he was happy to be going to school, but didn't want to be bothered with the whole, friends and foe situation. He just wanted to go and learn, and become an officer like his dad was...

He looked in the mirror his hair had a nice glow to it now and his eyes were some how brighter, more alive. His skin was a more healthy tan colour, he still had his scars on his face from back then, when he was 5, the only scares he'd wear with pride, unlike the others. The cuts and bruises were still visible but it just looks like he fell now and got a few scratches from it.

He finished brushing his teeth and headed downstairs where his Baa-chan was waiting for him she was waving a piece of toast by the front door, he grabbed it and headed for the car. "baa-chan, won't it be weird if the principle of the school is turning up with a student in her car?" he said jokily as he climbed in the car.

"just get in, I'm already dreading all the paper work I'm gonna have to do, on the first day no less." She sighed and Naruto giggled. Tsunade shook her head sometimes it seemed Naruto had so many different personalities.

**NARUTO POV**

When we arrived no one noticed me getting out the principles car. We were both really early and not many people were there. After sorting out my classes I went in search of my first one, advanced mathematics. 'great...'

A lot of students were in the school now, I could hear people whispering and pointing, I couldn't take it... It was too much like back then, so I turned around and walked straight back to baa-chan. I opened the door and walked into her office, she had a lot of papers on her desk.

"Naruto, what are you doing here? You should be in class" she said looking confused.

"I-I cant... Their whispering baa-chan... They.. They know... I can't" I shook my head, refusing to say more. She walked over and hugged me, I didn't cry I wouldn't cry over something like this, I've been through worse.

"Naruto, their not whispering about that, your new here. They've never seen you it's normal I promise... How about I get Iruka to take you, you have him first anyway right." I nodded. "okay then" she pulled pressed a button on her desk. "Shizune call Iruka, tell him to come down here please." she said.

"yes Tsunade-sama" came back Shinzune's voice. A few minutes later Iruka walked in saw me and smiled.

"having trouble on your first day?" He asked I nodded.

"Will you take him with you to his first class, your teaching it aren't you?" she asked it wasn't really a question more like conversing.

"sure, come along then Naruto-chan" he said happily, I hate that nick name. Why do adults feel the need to call me that, I'm not a girl!

We walked out of baa-chan's office and walked down the hall. "Iruka, when we get there can you please not do the whole 'Naruto introduce yourself' thing." I said. Looking at the floor as we walked.

"mm... Okay, but just this once, Promise me you'll make friends though?" I nodded and we arrived, I suddenly felt nervous. We walked in and everyone was silent starting at me. I felt like throwing up.

"alright class we have a new student" I'm still looking at the floor. "this is-" I looked up and some of the students gasped, I looked around, my eyes widened with what I saw.

"GAARA!" I shouted, he looked at me and he smirked. I ran up to him, he was in the second row and he stood up and we hugged... In a manly way. "Gaara what are you doing here!" I said happily forgetting about the class.

"I could ask you the same thing" he said, to normal people it sounded like an unemotional tone but I could hear the happiness.

"um.. Naruto" I turned and looked at Iruka, who was whispering in my ear. I look around and a lot of people had shocked expressions on their faces. Oh well. "would you like to it next to Gaara-kun?" he said kindly I nodded happily and he smiled and nodded. For the rest of the lesson we didn't talk much, I didn't want to be a burden to Iruka, but after it finished Iruka came up to me and Gaara.

"well Naru-chan, looks like you do have a friend here, how do you know each other?" he asked happily. Me and Gaara looked at each other.

"um... Through unfortunate circumstances, we use to live in the same foster home until he moved to Sauna, what ever happened there by the way, what are you doing in Konan?" I ask. He shrugs.

"killed someone" he says looking at me, I smile sadly and nod. Iruka looks... Shocked.


	4. Chapter 4 Collision

Chapter 4 - Collision

"killed someone" he says looking at me, I smile sadly and nod. Iruka looks... Shocked.

"w-what! You can't be serious!" Gaara rolled his eyes.

"sorry Sansei, but it's true... And I'm glad I did, now if you'll excuse me." he said he began walking out of the classroom. I whispered to Iruka.

"Iruka understand, he wouldn't have he didn't have a choice..." I say he looks at me and nods, I leave and find Gaara waiting for me.

"what you got next?" he asks.

"um... Law with-" shit what the hell was that, I had just walked into someone, damn long hair i cant see anything with it, I need a hair cut. Before I can apologise the other body on the floor says something.

"the hell's your problem idiot!" we'll that was uncalled for... "hey idiot I'm talking to you." he says again. Jeez nice guy huh? I looked up and I see a boy my age, but he looks more like a god, he has black ebony eyes and hair to match, only his hair has a slight blue tint to it. His skin his flawless and a healthy pale. I can tell his has a body to match.

"are you-" he stopped himself when I looked into his eyes. Then his eyes widened just a little. And then he comes back down to earth... Thanks to a loud squeak.

"SASUUKKEE-KUUNN!" god it's so annoying, I see a blur of pink and the other boy does too, he looks the other way and I take my chance a stand up quickly and walk away with Gaara.

**SASUKE POV**

Great what I need the pink headache of distraction aka Sakura, I turn back around to look at the boy again only to find... He gone... THE HELL!

Who was he? He was so... I don't have words... He was gorgeous yes, but his eyes... They looked so... Hurt. I just wanted to reach out and hug him. But I'm an Uchiha! Uchiha's don't hug.

Then I'm squeezed by IT! "Sasuke-kun I was SSOOO worried I saw you fall! Are you okay?" she asked her face-O-makeup inches from my face I quickly stand. "I heard you shouting at someone... DID SOMEONE HURT YOU SASUKE-KUN!?" she shouted ready for getting revenge.

'oh crap, I did didn't I? I shouted at him, called him an idiot! Jeez why am I do stupid!' I screamed at myself.

"-Sasuke-kun are you listening to me?" he demanded sweetly, too sweetly.

"no." I say and walk to business. I'm gonna have to find out who he is...


	5. Chapter 5 Anywhere

Chapter 5 - Anywhere

**NARUTO POV**

When we got to class the room was almost empty, we get 15 minutes to get to our classes and the teacher wasn't here yet. Gaara sighed. "whats up?" I ask.

"nothing its just... You had to pick Sasuke to walk into didn't you?" he asked, I looked at him.

"well I'm sorry, he was just there and I thought, 'what the hell lets walk into this jerk'" I say sarcastically. "don't tell me the great Shakaku is afraid of a little pretty boy" I say immediately he gives me evils an tenses when he hears a voice.

"Gaara what a pleasure to-" A boy with a bowl cut hair, thick eye brows and huge eyes comes over to me and Gaara. He looks at me. I felt like shrinking into oblivion, it wasn't that he was intimidating or anything... It's just... The starring. I can tell he hates me. "-who's he?" he asked, he was slightly glaring. I looked away again and almost walked out until Gaara put a hand on my back.

"Naruto it's alright" he whispered so 'it' wouldn't hear us. "Lee can you be nicer please, whats with you?" he asked harshly.

"s-sorry" he mumbled before sitting in the seat the other side of Gaara. Gaara sighed, he lent over the desk and whispered to Lee. Someone walked in and looked at me before smiling and sitting next to me.

"hey what's up, my names Kiba you must be the new kid!" he shouted enthusiastically. I nodded. Then Gaara glared at him. "wow dude, watch the evil eye, you might blow someone's head off with that thing." he said as a joke... Kinda.

"so Gaara" Lee said. "you never did tell me how you know... Him." he said. Gaara sighed.

"He's an old friend" he said simply, I guess not a lot of people here know about his past either. Kiba poked me, and whispered in my ear.

"hey, aren't you... Y'know afraid of him... He's like, the best fighter ever, ever think what'll happen if you get on the bad side of him?" he asked, I snorted. Kiba looked at me funny, I'm pretty sure Gaara heard Kiba's 'whispering' Gaara smirked.

"Psh, I can handle Gaara-" I suddenly cut myself off, crap shouldn't have said that...

"what do you mean, Gaara can take on 20 of you!" Lee shouted. I looked at Gaara. He shrugged.

"Lee, it's fine really." Gaara said. But Lee jumped up.

"No! It's not, I bet he couldn't take on me!" he exclaimed. The few students that were in the class turned around to see.

"LEE!" Gaara growled. "Sit down! What the hell is wrong with you today! Naru is my superior and my friend. Now sit down and stop embarrassing yourself!" Gaara scolded, in a low voice so that only me, Lee and Kiba heard. But after Lee deflated into his head and had a look of a puppy being told off.

I felt so bad, it's my first day and Gaara's having to stop me fighting, not that I would have... I feel like I'm just a burden to Gaara. I look at him and he looks kinda sad... I think Gaara may have a thing for Lee. Great now I ruined that.

Kiba turned to me again. "Is what he said true?" I look at him, he looks kinda horrified, shocked and happy. I tired of people starring at me. I'll just tell baa-chan I tried... I grab my stuff and make a b-line for the door, the teacher still isn't here so no one stops me, Gaara let's me go, I think he knows it would be better for me to leave anyway. I run down the hall, and crash into a body... The same body as before...

"watch where your-" he looks up and at me again. I pause, his eyes are so, captivating. "oh, sorry I didn't..." I shake my head and stand up, I begin to walk away when he grabs my wrist. "where are you going?" he asks, I look at the exit.

"anywhere but here..." I whisper, the boy stands up and looks at me. He smiles, I'm taken back by it... He really looks like an angel like that.

"mind if I come?" he asks.

"I thought I was an idiot." I mutter quietly. I'm tired of all this I just want to leave.

"I-I'm sorry... I shouldn't have said that..." He seems generally sorry, and hey erroneous has their bad days, especially me.

"...Okay..." I say quietly.

"really" he smiles "come on I know just the right place to go." then he grabbed my hand, it was warm and made my skin tingle slightly. He gently led me to the exit.

"Naruto where do you think your going!" crap stupid baa-chan ruining my moment. Sasuke froze.

**SASUKE POV **

Crap, crap, crap, crap! I can't believe we've been caught! BY THE PRINCIPLE! I feel Naruto push my hand slightly. I let to and he turns around.

"Baa-chan" Baa-chan? How can he talk to the principle that way!

**NARUTO POV **

"baa-chan... " I started, I could tell by the look on her face she knew something was up. "... Please just for today, I promise I'll try again tomorrow..." I say quietly, I didn't want anyone to hear me saying this stuff, let alone the hot... I mean, this guy.

I looked at baa-chan and she had a sad smile on her face, she nodded. "and mr. Uchiha, would you like me to write you off sick?" she asked, he nodded slowly, a bit unsure if it was some kind of joke. "okay then, tomorrow Naruto" she said and left.

I looked at Sasuke's shocked face, he looked at me and smirked, I felt a blush creep into my face.


	6. Chapter 6 Its Beautiful

Chapter 6 - Its Beautiful

I looked at Sasuke's shocked face, he looked at me and smirked, I felt a blush creep into my face.

"w-what...?" I whispered, he was starring... Did he know...

"nothing it's just... You look really cute when you blush" he said smiling, I blushed deeper.

"s-shut up" I mumbled before walking away. I think... I can give a little trust to this guy, he remind me of... Well of me.

I walk ahead and he catches up. "I'm Sasuke by the way, Sasuke Uchiha." he holds his hand out.

"nice to meet you, so wheres this 'place' you were talking about?" I say walking in a random direction.

"you'll see eventually. Do you have a name or shall I call you Sparky?" he said, I have him a funny look.

"Sparky? Where did that come from, and you'll find out my name... Eventually." I say, this wasn't my plan, but it seems fun to tease him. "so tell me about yourself Sasuke?" I say walking along a small brick wall.

"well, I've lived in Konan my whole life... I live with my only brother, I don't usually skip school..." he gave me a look.

"sorry..." I mumbled. Sasuke looked at me.

"don't be, I'm glad I did, but anyway tell me about you. How you know the principle, everything, C'mon I wanna know it all" he says 'that might that a lifetime' I think.

"um... Well baa-chan is my god mother. I only started living with her recently... I lived in Sound up until now... I have no siblings... Um... " I couldn't think of anything to say.

"your god mother, why did you only start living with her now..." he trailed off. "...oh... I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"it's okay, my parents have been dead for years..." I say I can't look at him.

"mine too." he said, I turn around, he's giving me a reassuring smile. "they died in a car accident when I was 7" I looked down.

"...oh..." I murmur. "...my... my parents..." should I tell him, how would he react. "... They- I- um..." my words were coming out as chokes.

"it's okay, you don't need to say" he said I looked at him as nodded. "so you used to live in sound? What was it like there?" he asked.

"well... It was... Hell on earth. But I don't want to talk about that... What does your brother do?" we started walking into a forest and I assumed this is the right way.

"... You don't know?" he said a bit surprised. I shake my head. "er... Well, he runs Uchiha corps. It's a major business. Just about anything or anyone has something to do with it." he says.

"must be... Different.." I say.

"what do you mean?" he asks.

"well, I'm no expert but it must be hard... Living that way. Not knowing who wants to know you or the company... Living in that kind of shadow... Having such high expectations." Sasuke looked down.

"yeah.. It kind of is. But don't you too. Principle of the schools god son, and I saw you coming out of Advanced mathematics. Don't people have expectation for you?" he asked.

"the only expectation people ever had for me is to die... Or become like him..." Sasuke looked up ready to ask a question but I had already ducked in a flowery meadow.

"ah, I see you found it" he said, I turned around he was there smiling. I looked around, it was amazing! Flowers of all different colours in full bloom. It was surrounded by trees, willows and cherry blossoms.

"it's... Beautiful..." I say. "breathtaking..." Sasuke mumbles something. "huh?" I ask.

"so are you" he says I bit more loudly. I blush and he smiles. I sit down and pick at the flowers.

"...what were your parents like?" I ask. He sits opposite me.

"they were... Perfect... Too perfect... My mother was nice, she always smiled and comforted me. My father was a hard worker, he never had much time for me but... I know he loved me..." he started picking flowers too. "what about you?" he says. I think about it for a moment.

"well... My mother was... Like me, she was slightly crazy and funny, she'd always cheer me up. My dad had my features, baa-chan tells me I look just like him. He was a caring man, he'd do anything for the people he loved." I finished smiling and looking at Sasuke he smiled back.

"do you have any other family?" he asked.

"no... Not anymore. I had an Uncle but... He died..." I say sadly.

"how... If you don't mind me asking" he says. I look at him, maybe I could tell him... I, I like him. I feel like I can trust him.

"well he... He was murdered, the same night as my parents... Right in front of me..."


	7. Chapter 7 Uncle Kyu

Chapter 7 - Uncle Kyu

_"well he... He was murdered, the same night as my parents... Right in front of me..." I say quietly. _

_"... How did it happen?" he asks, I can tell he's shocked, but he's willing to listen. _

**FLASHBACK!**

A 5-year old Naruto could hear loud noises coming from outside... It sounded like daddy's car, he thought he ran downstairs to find his mum... She wasn't there... Hmm, maybe she's already with daddy! He thought happily.

He walked outside and saw all of his dads friend from works there they all had their guns pointing at something. Then he head his fathers voice.

"Kyuubi, just calm down, put the gun down and come with us..." he pecked around the corner and saw his Uncle Kyuubi, his mum and dad... His mum was crying.. And bleeding. Kyuubi was also crying looking at her body.

"mum... Mummy!" the little boy cried and ran up to his mother.

"NO! NARUTO STAY THERE!" it was too late he had run up to his mum and hugged her she cried even harder when she saw him, blood, the colour of her long beautiful hair, flowed freely from a bullet wound in her stomach.

Kyuubi saw Naruto and his heart clenched in his chest. Why? Why did she take that bullet for him?!

"Kyuubi..." his mother said. "... Don't worry, it wasn't your fault..."

"How can you say that!?" Kyuubi demanded. She cupped his face with a shaky hand.

"your my baby brother... I'm sorry this will burden you but... I would and will die for you Kyu" she said, Naruto cried harder, his mother? Going to die? "Naruto... Be brave now okay, be brave for daddy and uncle Kyu, you hear... Me" she said her voice growing quieter and quieter.

Naruto nodded. She smiled and closed her eyes. She didn't wake up... No matter how much Naruto tried... She wouldn't.

Naruto could heard the police officers that surrounded his house whispering and one of the officers was getting ready to fire. Minato panicked he looked at the officer and back at Naruto he grabbed him just as the bullet hit. Piercing his father right through the heart.

"N-Naruto... I'm... So... Sorry. I love... You" he choked out before his body went limp. Naruto cried, why?! Why was all this happening!

"U-Uncle Kyu... I'm scared!" Naruto sobbed, he jumped on his uncle who was frozen, when the small boy jumped on him, his instincts took over he ran, he heard guns behind him. He was panicked and scared, then his uncle tripped, he was panting heavily and Naruto could see blood covering him.

"N-Naru... I'm sorry..." for the first time he saw his uncle crying. "... Remember what I taught you... And remember we all loved you... " he said he coughed up a lot of blood.

"U-Uncle... I don't want you t-to go..." he cried, his uncle have a shaky smile.

"how about I give you something to... To remember me... By?" he asked Naruto nodded, his uncle lifted a blood covered shaking hand and cut 3 whisker marks in either side of his cheeks... He had scares just like his uncle now. Although they hurt a little Naruto curled up in Kyuubis' arms and hugged him.

"g-goodbye... I'll... Miss you." his uncle said. They stayed like that until his uncles body went cold and the officers found him.


	8. Chapter 8 Dei and Itachi

Chapter 8 - Dei and Itachi

"g-goodbye... I'll... Miss you." his uncle said. They stayed like that until his uncles body went cold and the officers found him.

**END FLASHBACK**

Naruto was in tears by the end of his story, Sasuke didn't know what to do. So he moved over to Naruto and put a gentle hand on his back. Naruto threw himself at Sasuke and buried his head in Sasuke's chest. Sasuke put both arms around Naruto's small figure and held him for what seemed like minutes but was just over an hour.

Naruto pulled back and hung his head. "... Sorry" he said quietly.

"don't be, I'm glad you told me. And don't worry I won't tell anyone" he smiled warmly at Naruto and Naruto gave a small smile and nodded back. "can I ask you a question though?" Sasuke said shyly. Naruto nodded.

"why we're the police after your Uncle?" he asked.

"well... There was this girl... And one day she died... Later they found out how... And Kyu he... Went round there, he must have been really mad thought, he loved her like a sister and the way she died.." Naruto shock his head, forcing the tears back. "...my Uncle was a great fighter... It was horrible though... He killed the man who did it, a few police officers that were paid off about the case were there, and he... Killed them too... " he finished. Sasuke nodded, like he deemed the story true enough.

"I'm sorry..." Sasuke said, Naruto waved his hand.

"don't be, it happened years ago." Naruto said with a small timid smile.

They spent the rest of the afternoon there, talking, laughing and getting to know each other. Before they knew it, it was dark. They parted ways and went home.

By the time Sasuke got back he was still smiling an he was immediately met by his brother.

"SASUKE WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! I WAS THIS CLOSE TO RINGING THE POLICE!" he shouted standing in front of his little brother. The worry was clear in his face.

"I'm sorry..." Sasuke said keeping his head down, he didn't mean to worry his brother... Speaking of worrying...

"SSSAASSSUUKKEEE! OH MY GOD! YOUR ALIVE I THOUGHT I'D LOST YOU FOREVER!" he was being hugged (death gripped) by his brothers partner Deidara. He was always like his even once, when he went to the bathroom and didn't tell him where he was going he came bursting through the door... Never again...

"... Dei... Can't... Breathe..." I say, my face turning blue.

"Sasuke where were you!" came his brothers voice again. He had gone from worried to sad.

"I was... With a friend..." oh no... I know that look.

"SASUKES GOT A GIRLFRIEND!" both Deidara and Itachi shouted in unison. Itachi was doing it to mock him as Deidara just looked ready to cry with happiness.

"NO I DON'T STOP SAYING THAT!" I shout back. They look at me again and then at each other.

"SASUKES GOT A BOYFRIEND!" they shout again. I sigh and go to my room. I can still hear them laughing and talking in the front room. Oh well... At least I get to see Naruto tomorrow...

**AT NARUTOS!**

I shut the door and walk in an I'm met wit a very angry looking baa-chan.

"NARUTO WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" she shouts. "I let you out of school early along with the Uchiha brat and this is what I get! You coming back at THIS time! I thought I was gonna have to send out a search party!" she said still looking at me.

I look at her too, smile and hug her she's caught off guard I can't tell. "I'm sorry baa-chan, and thank you... For today" I say quietly. I pull back and she's smiling at me.

"it's fine I suppose... Now tell me what happen today, why did you need to leave early?" she asks, I nod and walk into the living room and sit down, she follows and sits too.

"well I saw Gaara and-"

"who's Gaara?" she asks.

"oh, well he use to live in a foster home with me and a few others... Only these foster parents insisted on putting in fighting classes... And not the normal ones, children died there... My friends died there..." I looked over at baa-china who look sad and horrified. "anyway, after a while they put us in arenas hundreds of people would go there and pay to see children tear each other apart... Me and Gaara were also there for years until we were 14... People who knew about Kyuubi and what a great fighter he was deemed me Kyuubi Jr." she looked at me sadly.

".. What does that have to do with today?" she asked.

"this kid keep trying to fight me... They found out I could fight better than Gaara... They were asking questions and... Starring at me... Like those people... I-" I couldn't say more. Baa-chan understood and nodded.

"so, Uchiha ay?" she asks with a smirk. I blush and look down trying to hide it.

"w-what's that meant to mean?" I ask accusingly. She puts her hands up in defence.

"oh, nothing, nothing" she says.

"Oh and Baa-chan?" I ask sweetly, she looks at me. "what this I hear about you and Jiraiya-Sensai." I say smugly.

"s-shut up you brat! I don't know what your talking about!" I put my hands up and mimic her.

"okay okay, whatever you say baa-chan.." I laugh.


	9. Chapter 9 The Fitness Test

Chapter 9 - The Fitness Test.

As me and baa-chan pulled up the next day I felt kind of... Nervous. Not because of the 'students' but because of one in particular: Sasuke.

After yesterday what would he do? What would he say? As he made his way down the halls to PE, he liked PE he was good- actually he was brilliant at all his subjects but he liked PE because it helped him relax, to work off his problems.

But now he had a new problem... He can't changed in front of everyone... They'd see the scares, the cuts, the bruises. They'd see the truth. Although most most the bruises and cuts had healed. He still had scares. Ones he couldn't even bare to look at.

I decided it'd be better if I got changed in baa-chans' office and went there, on my way I saw Sasuke. I quickly darted past him. How would I explain not wanting to get changed in the changing rooms. He looked at Sasuke face, he looked kind of sad. I'll apologise later.

I knocked on baa-chans' door and walked in quickly. "Naruto? What are you doing here?" she asked, she was also trying, and failing, to hide a bottle of sake.

"Well I have PE first and was wondering if I could get changed here?" he asked, she was about to question why but bit her tongue. She knew why she nodded.

"hurry up I have work to do."

"yeah... Looked like work..." I mumbled before she shut the door. As I got changed I looked at the scares decorating my body... Hurt stirred inside me, all these marks and I can remember where I got each and everyone of them.

Then I looked at the tattoo on my stomach, it too had scares on it. But the tattoo itself was a big reminder of who I am... I'm Kyuubi Jr. The fighter, the monster, the demon. People saw a monster who was to blame for all those deaths, my parents death- before I could finish that thought further I pulled my top over my head and grabbed my stuff. I finished my shoe laces and opened the door. I said a quick goodbye before darting down toward the PE hall.

**SASUKE POV- BEFORE.**

What... Just happened? He just... He didn't even say 'hi.' did I say something wrong yesterday? All these thoughts were running through my head as I made my way towards PE.

When I got there I changed and headed toward the hall.

**(OKAY! Back to normal time, still Sasuke Pov) **

When I got to the hall I was happy to see the girls class wasn't being taught with us anymore. Some of the girls had sad looks on their faces. I walked over to where everyone else was sitting, I sat away from them all. I saw the red head Gaara looking around for someone... Maybe he's looking for Naruto too?

I looked at him again and saw him glaring at me, I glared back. Stupid red head... I hate red heads, especially -cringe- Karin. Then I felt the bench move and instantly glared at whoever sat next to me, I was surprised when I saw-

"Naruto" I say. Then I remember him avoiding me this morning. "I thought you were avoiding me?" I ask in a surprised voice.

"no, er.. Sorry, I can promise I'm not avoiding you Sasuke. I think your the only person I don't want to avoid." he says, I smile warmly, a sudden possessive feeling finds it way into my chest.

"thanks, I think your the only one I don't want to avoid either. Everyone else is kind of... Annoying." I say the last bit bitterly, and scrunch up my nose. Naruto laughs, probably at my facial expression. I can't blame him, it probably looks like I've eaten a lemon.

"So that's why your sitting by yourself." he says.

"I'm not by myself-" I nudge him gentle, the small feeling sends sparks through me. "-your here" I say. He smiles. "by the way, have you noticed your little friend over there giving us a look like he's trying to make my head explode?" I say casually. He looks over and frowns.

"he's a little protective... We were together for years when we were younger" he says.

"ah." I say. "I can see why then." I smile reassuringly. He nods and our teacher comes in. Although she a women and should be teaching the girls class, her methods are a little, well... Much, for the girls and she was chosen to teach the boys instead.

"ALRIGHT MAGGOTS GET LINED UP! YOUR ALL GOING TO BE DOING A FITNESS TEST!" oh great. Weights, running, jumping, lifting. You name it she'll include it in her 'fitness test' or 'death test' as it should be called. I don't think I'll have a problem with it, but I'm worried for Naruto.

I look over to the red head who's smirking at me. Like he finds something funny. Everyone knows the red heads the fittest in class, he's also the best fighter too. Apparently he killed someone too. He's like a machine.

As we start the first test: running we take out places. We take off me, Naruto and Gaara are all leading. I'm surprised. Then Naruto pulls ahead and wins by a mile, followed by Gaara and myself.

**NARUTO POV**

I finished and catch my breath quickly, I look over and see Sasuke running towards me, Gaara's still panting and so is Sasuke. I let him catch his breathe. I'm slightly nervous. Should I have done that?

"Naruto that was... Amazing!" he says and smiles. I love his smile. It always makes me feel like everything's gonna be okay.

"r-really?" I ask. He nods I want to hug him and tell him thanks, but I know I shouldn't do that, so I hold myself back.

"COME ON! NEXT IT WEIGHTS!" Anko shouts. We follow some of the people around us have nervous expressions on there faces.

"So Naruto..." I hear Gaara say. Sasuke hears too and we turn and see Gaara following behind. "... Up or a little match?" he asks, I know what me means, who can lift the most. I shake my head. "C'mon, You that out of shape" I give him a look that says be quiet. I don't want people knowing about that part of my past. I did things that make me ashamed to be me.

"Gaara, that's not me, it never was me." I say. He nods. We walk over and line up. Gaara goes first and lifts 320, everyone cheers him on, next is Sasuke he lifts 280, I'm next and I start with 300 the class gasp and Anko gives me a slap on the back. I lift it with ease. Then I look at Sasuke to see what he thinks. He's cheering with everyone else.

"WOOH! Go Naruto! Show 'em what you got!" he cheers. I tell Anko to add 50.

"wow! You sure kid, not even our little Shakaku could lift that" she exclaims, my head darts to Gaara. He shrugs. I want t know how she knows his fighting name, but don't ask. I just nod and she puts it on. I lift it again with ease. The class erupt into 'oohs' and 'ahh' I think weather to add more, but don't. I'm already pushing it beating Gaaras' score.

As we finish the tests. Me, Gaara and Sasuke always come either 1st, 2nd or 3rd.

I quickly race back to baa-chans' office before anyone could notice. But I failed miserably when Anko stopped me.

"where do you think your going?" she asks a perminant angry look in her face.

"um..."

"everyone leaves PE in their full uniform, get changed." she ordered. I shake my head, unable to form words, she had a look that could kill. "I said... GET THE ELL CHANGED!" she shouted. I'm used to shouting, I ignore her, no way am I getting changed in front of anyone, let alone an entire class of boys. I turn my head and ignore her shouts. She keeps shouting getting angrier and angrier. I put on an emotionless face. If she kept this up baa-chan would be here soon.

"Naruto, just get changes, we have class soon." came Sasuke's voice. I shook my head, I didn't want to disobey Sasuke, but I couldn't get changed and let everyone see. People were filling out of the changing rooms in their uniform.

"Whats going on here?!" came baa-chans' voice. I knew it.

"This brat is refusing to change Lady Tsunade" Anko said.

"Who the- Naruto?" I look up Tsunade's standing before me. She looks at me strangely. "Naruto my office, take your clothes too." she says in a small voice. I nod, I look to Sasuke who has a worried look on his face. I leave quickly.


	10. Chapter 10 Lets Go

Chapter 10 - Let's Go

After I finish changing baa-chan's waiting for me. "I'm sorry baa-chan..." I say, she shakes her head.

"don't be, I understand Naruto, your not in trouble."

"But I keep causing you so much trouble." I say just above a whisper. She walks over to me.

"Naruto, your never too much trouble, I'd do anything for you..." she said. I choke.

"don't!... Don't... Say that..." I say, she looks frozen. I keep doing this, hurting people, causing trouble... Mum, dad and uncle Kyu all died because 'they'd do anything for me' look where it got them... I felt tears in my eyes. I walk out before baa-chan could see or they could fall, I wouldn't let them. Kyuubi told me never to cry. I won't. I force them back and went to history, when I got there I sat next to Sasuke without a word, he could probably tell I was upset and didn't say anything. I'm glad. Through-out the lesson either one of us said anything, but it felt nice and comforting just knowing he was there.

After class we walked out together. "hey Naruto..." he said, I look at him. "you wanna go somewhere after school?" He asks, I'm a little shocked to be honest. Why isn't he asking about the changing rooms thing? Why isn't he asking about the silent class thing? Maybe he just... Gets it. "y-you don't have too, I was just think it'd be-"

"I can't wait" I say, he looks at me. I smile and he smiles back. I find myself forgetting about everything that happen today. Me and Sasuke talk about what were gonna do after school, we plan on going to the arcade, restraints, parks and just about anything.

After school finishes I find baa-chan. She's in her office her head in her hands. I knock gently. "WHAT!?" she yelled, she looked up and saw me. "oh... Naruto..." she said. I walked over and stood in front of her desk.

"I'm sorry baa-chan... I didn't mean to... Um, it's just... Sorry" I say.

"no, I shouldn't have said anything." she's says standing up.

"no, it's not that, it's just, you've done so much for me... It feels like I just running everything you've done here" I say, keeping my head down and the grip on my books tight.

"Naruto..." she says quickly, I look up, she has tears in her eyes. "... I wouldn't have done any of this without you, when I found out about you, I stopped gambling, and I well, I reduced my drinking, and got my life together, when I found out you were still alive was the happiest day of my life Naruto..." I hug her, she wraps her arms around me too.

"thanks you baa-chan... I er, well is it okay if I go out with a friend tonight?" I ask quietly pulling away from the hug. She nods.

"who... Wait, is it Uchiha?" a devilish smirk finds it way on her face. And I feel my face heat up.

"S-Shut up! And don't think I don't know about Jiraiya's 'books' baa-chan!" I say. Her face turns pink.

"whatever brat, just go to your little 'friend'" she smirks, I leave quickly. I walk out to the parking lot and find Sasuke there in a black Mercedes. My jaw droops.

"get in then" he says. I look at him he's smirking, what is it with people smirking today? I climb in and look at the leather interior. It's amazing.

"wow Sasuke. Your cars... Amazing." I say quietly looking at every inch of the car.

"Thanks, do you want to eat first?" he asks, I nod. School food isn't totally appealing. So we head off in the direction of a popular, cozy looking restraint.

When we get inside there some stuck-up looking man, he sees Sasuke and immediately walks over. "hello, we've been waiting Mr. Uchiha" he says I walk slowly behind. "Can I help you..?" he asks me, he's starring at me like something on the bottom of his shoe.

"He's with me." Sasuke says. I catch up with Sasuke and use his body as a shield from the creepy man, he's still starring at me and my hand reaches out and grab Sasuke's jacket arm. He sees and puts an arms on my back. "You can leave now" he says to the man.

We sit down and one of my hands is still clutching tightly on his jacket. "Naruto, are you alright?" he asks. His voice snaps me out of my thoughts and I let go of his jacket. I nod.

"sorry..." I say. I look around and see we in a booth, I can't really see many other people, but I can't faintly hear them.

"Don't be, that guys a jerk, and a creep." he says I smile and laugh slightly. When our food arrive I got stuck in, it was spaghetti. I see Sasuke starring at me and look at him.

"wha?" I say, and swallow the spaghetti in my mouth. He smiled.

"you have sauce on your face" he said. I wipe my face quickly, and he laughs "come here" I lean over, and his face gets closer and closer he wipes what I assume is the sauce off and cups my cheek, he looking at my face, then he meets my eyes.

I swallow again. My heart is getting faster and faster all the while he's looking at me, his beautiful eyes starring at me, his face getting ever so slowly closer. My skin begins to burn and I know my face must be bright red. But I don't want him to stop, I'm paralysed all the while, skin burning to be touched, hot breathe over my lips and a gentle hand on my cheek.

He licks his lip and I follow, my arms are tingling to tangle themselves around him. His eyes look to my lips and back to my eyes, both our eyes are half lidded. He looks in my eyes for any sigh of hesitation. Before he closes the distance between us.


	11. Chapter 11 Adorable

Chapter 11 - Adorable

Before he closes the distance between us.

I close my eyes and let the sensation take over me. Hi lips are warm against mine. It feels so nice, warm, so perfect. My fingers twitch to be locked in his hair, but I restrain myself.

He licks at my lips and I jump slightly, not expecting it, he pulls away. I find myself craving for him again.

"Naruto I- I'm sorry... I-" I shake my head, I want to kiss him again... To touch him, to know that he's there. "maybe we sho-" he gets to stand up and I grab his jacket, he turns around.

"Kiss me" I say quietly, my heart threatening to jump from my chest.

"Naru..." he sits but doesn't move.

"Sasuke... Please..." I say it like a whisper. I have my head down and he reaches out a finger and lift my chin, ever so gently, like an angels touch. His other hand brushes the side of my face, I close my eyes again and lean into the touch.

I feel his lips again and kiss back timidly, he opens his mouth and nips my bottom lip lightly I open my mouth and his tongue comes in gingerly.

**SASUKE POV**

"Kiss me" he says quietly. Am I hearing right? Did he just ask me to... Kiss him? I'm nerves alight all over at the simple request.

"Naru... " I say, I sit down, I don't want to rush things but... God he's just so kissable.

"Sasuke... Please..." He say, it sends me over an I give in. I reach out a push his chin up gently, my other hand comes and caresses his face, he leans into my hand and closes his eyes. I take the opportunity to lean in.

I kiss him gently and he kisses back slightly I waste no time and nip lightly at his bottom lip.

He opens his mouth a little and I eased my tongue in gingerly. I mapped out all of his mouth, his teeth, his gums, cheeks and drew circles on the roof of his mouth. He moaned and it sent shiver through me, not to mention blood southward.

I moved my body closer to his and tangled our legs together under the table. I moved my arms so that one was on his hip and the other was in his smooth hair. He moaned again and I growled with pleasure.

His hands quickly moved to my neck where one found its way into my hair and the other over my neck and resting in my back.

I stroked his tongue with my own, he kept moaning and I could feel the tightness of my pants growing.

I pulled away quickly for air and latched onto is neck without a second thought. "Naahh... Agh... Sasu... Agh.. S'uke" he moaned, god I love it when he says my name like that.

"Sirs' are you- ah, my apologies" Naruto pulled away and I glared at the retreating waiters back. I grabbed Naruto's hand, he looked at our linked hands and at me with a smile on his face. Although I just wanted to jump him again I decided against it.

After we finished eating the waiter came with the bill. I got out my credit card and hands it to him. "Sasuke you can't pay for all the meal" he says I give him a confused look.

"I want to, the money doesn't matter. I'm just glad you said yes to coming out with me tonight." I smile and he blushed.

After we left Naruto and I got in my car. " what do you want to do now?" I ask. He thinks for a moment.

"how about the arcade?" I nod and we drive there. After many hours of playing things like DDR and shooting stuff. I drive Naruto back. We're outside his house, still sitting in the car.

"well... Goodbye" he looks at me and I lean in and kiss him gently. It last for a moment or two before I pull away and smile. He smiles brightly too. And kisses me quickly before climbing out. He waves as I drive back.

The second I open the front door I see Itachi. "SASUKE! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" not again...

"with a friend" I mumbled before walking to my room.

"Sasuke! I will not have this! You can't keep coming in at all hours every night!" He follows me there still shouting.

"IT'S ONLY EIGHT THIRTY!" I shout back.

"DO NOT TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME YOUNG MAN!" I stop as he stops in front of me.

"you can't keep doing this Itachi! I'm not 5 anymore." I say.

"that doesn't matter! Who's this friend that your always out with!" he gasps. "your not doing DRUGS are you!?" he questions.

"ITACHI! Of course I'm not! I'm not stupid I was just out with a friend!"

"YOU DON'T HAVE FRIENDS SASUKE! EVER! WHY NOW? BECAUSE OF DRUGS!" how did he come to this conclusion?

"Because he's-" I pause. "I'm going to bed" I mumbled, he don't stop or say anything else. A few hours of sleep later I'm woken up by a knock.

"Sasuke, food" It's Itachi. He walks in with a tray of food and sets it on the side. He switched the lamp on so we can see.

"thanks..." I murmur, Itachi sighs. "what is it...?" I ask, he looks kind of sad, then he looks up with a sad smile.

"what ever happened to the cute little 5 year old who told me everything...?" he said quietly. I looked down.

"...sorry 'Tachi..." I say.

"where have you been going Sasuke? You worry me when you do stuff like this..." I think about his words for a minute. He's right... I havant exactly been honest.

"Well... I've been... " I feel my cheeks heat up. "...there's this..." I can't find the words to tell him, he's looking curiously at me. "... With, someone I... Really like..." Itachi looks and looks until.

"you mean... As in... Has my little Sasuke got... A... GIRLFRIEND?" he asks, a smile gracing his face. I shake my head... "then what are you... You mean a... BOYFRIEND?!" he questions. I nod stiffly, he hugs me tightly. "I'm SO happy for you Sasuke! when can we meet him? Is he cute? How old is he?" gasp! "do we KNOW him!?" he asks.

"no you don't know him, he's new at school. He's my age and no you can't meet him." I say stubbornly.

"you didn't say wether or not he was cute~" he said in a sing-song voice. Damn. I mumble something. "I'm sorry Sasuke what was that?" he says mockingly.

"I said: he's adorable." and with that he hugs me again.


	12. Chapter 12 Friday

Chapter 12 - Friday

**(TIME SKIP! FRIDAY)**

**(Naruto and Sasuke went on a few more dates, the regular... Time for a twist!)**

Naruto woke up Friday morning feeling... Happy. He'd been a lot more happy ever since he'd met Sasuke. Just thinking about the boy brought a blush to his face.

**SASUKES!**

Sasuke woke up to the sound of a cry. "SASUKKKKEEE PLLEAASEE!" Deidara cried. Ever since Itachi had told him about his 'boyfriend' even though they hadn't made it official yet, he had asked non-stop to meet him.

"no" Sasuke said. He couldn't get up just yet until Deidara left the room... For *cough* reasons.

"Sasuke please! Just once and I'll stop bothering you!" he say holding his hands together and on his knees. Sasuke shook his head. "Fine Sasuke I didn't want to do this but... Do you want me to tell Itachi what I found in your room?" Deidara said.

"WHAT! Are you crazy!" Sasuke whispered angrily.

"Well this is your own fault! You won't even tell us his name! What if he's made up hmm?" Sasuke sighed.

"what time should I ring him tonight?" Sasuke mumbled defeat. Deidara squealed.

"Bring him hear after school, me and Itachi will be out till 4 so you'll have an hour to yourselves, okay now get dressed your gonna be late." he said.

"and who's fault is that!?" Sasuke shouted as Deidara walked down the hall.

Now to sort out my 'other' problem. Damn... I don't think it gonna go away... Time for a shower.

**AT SCHOOL!**

Naruto was looking round the school for Sasuke, but for the life of him he couldn't find him. Then boom!

"Ahh!" Both fell on the floor.

"ah, Naruto finally I've been looking for you" wait I know that voice sure enough when Naruto looked up Sasuke was sitting there.

"Sasuke? What the rush?" I say running my back delicately.

"oh well..." Sasuke got himself up and offered a hand to Naruto. "... I was forcefully asked of you'd like to come to dinner with me and my brother and my brothers partner tonight?" Naruto was gapping like a fish.

"I- your- Sasuke I can't... What of they don't... Like me?" he asked quietly. Sasuke shook his head and hugged Naruto. Naruto relaxed feeling safe in Sasuke's arms.

"Don't worry about that. They'll love you, trust me. They havant stopped talking about you the moment they found out about us." He said gentle with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"U-Us?... Dose that mean were... Y'know..." Naruto said nervously.

"Boyfriends?" Sasuke finished for him. Naruto nodded. "I hope so" Sasuke said, he pulled away from the hug to smile at Naruto.

"I'd like that too." Naruto said happily.

"You ready Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, sorry Iruka just wanted to talk to me" I smile and follow Sasuke to his car.

"If you want Naruto you could stay at my house, Itachi wouldn't mind" He says climbing in. I follow and think about it.

"well... I dunno. Where would I sleep?" I say nervously. Sasuke put on a devilish smirk.

"well, you could sleep in my bed with me. It's more than big enough." my eyes went wide at the suggestion. "or... I could set up the guest bedroom." he said and smiled. I nodded.

"Okay, we'll have to stop at baa-chans' first so I can grab some stuff." I say. He nods and we go. I'm happy Sasuke asked me to stay, I like spending time with him. But I just help but feel weird about all of it... An then there's meeting his brother, what will he think? Will he even like me? And what about his girlfriend! Itachi is obligated to like me I suppose but his girlfriend doesn't...

"Naruto" I'm snapped out of my thought by a soft voice I turn to Sasuke who's looking at me while trying to focus on the road. "don't worry, everything will be fine. The only reason I put it off is because when they meet you I know they'll coo you like a baby. We wouldn't have much time together. But don't worry, they love you already." he smiles and looks back at the road.

His words being me comfort. It's nice to hear what he thinks... And if he says it'll be okay. I believe him.

When we arrived at baa-chans' I could tell Jiraiya was there. I knocked, for warning and walked in. Baa-chan was in the kitchen and Jiraiya was stealing food. "ah, Naruto good to see you, you going somewhere?" she asks, looking at Sasuke, I nod.

"Yeah, is it okay if I spend the night at Sasuke's? I'm meeting his brother and he asked me to stay, is it okay?" I ask, hoping for a yes.

"Where will you be sleeping." She asks a hard face on.

"um... In the guest room. Baa-chan don't worry, it's fine." I say. Both her and Jiraiya are giving me funny looks. She nods, I like to think she trusts me, I tell her everything. Everything that happens on our dates and everything from the past.

"okay. But any 'funny business' and I'm coming for your balls Uchiha." she threatened my cheeks went bright pink. Sasuke swallowed.

"Yes Ma'am" he said.

"Oh and Baa-chan, Jiraiya-San?" I ask sweetly, they look at me. "No 'funny business' okay?" I say before dashing upstairs. I hear laughing.

"Don't count on it - OW!" I hear Jiraiya yell up. Ha poor guy I don't know how he puts up with baa-chan.

We got my stuff and quickly said our goodbyes. When we arrive at Sasuke his house was amazing to say the least. It was just the right size, it was still huge, but not enormous and lonely. It had a homely feel.

"I like it, it didn't feel empty like most houses like this one do, Y'know." I say. He nods.

"it felt empty for months after my parents died, without my mum here it really became lonely." He said, I reach for his hand, he looks at me and I smile. "thanks." he says.

"So where do you want me to put my stuff?" I ask.

"Oh right. Come this way." he grabs my bags I try to protest but it's useless. Then we reach what I assume is the guest room. "Here out your stuff in here and come this way." I put my stuff down quickly and follow him to a room with a Queen size bed and a soft blue rig, matching curtains and a white and matching blue bed covers.

"your room?" I say.

"Yup, you like?" he asks, I nod with a smile. It's very Sasuke. Just how I imagined it. "We'll we've got about 45 minutes before they get back." I nod. He grabs my waist and I smile. I love when he's like this, gentle, yet passionate.

He kisses my neck while pulling us both extremely close. His tongue massages and sucks at my skin.

**SASUKE POV**

Finally, the moment he stepped through the front door I just wanted to be touching him again.

My tongue ghosts across his skin, his skin his so smooth and intoxicating. He purrs with delight and I crave more. He put his arms around my necks and tilts his head giving me more access. He moans when I begin gently nip at his skin.

"Aagghh... Sa... S'uke..." He says, there's that name again, I half growl half moans. "Mm... S'uke..." he moans. I leave his neck and go to hi lips. I claim them and immediately start biting and sucking on his bottom lip. He keeps moaning, God I love those sounds.

He opens and I start by playing with his tongue. Trying to get it to play along, he gently does and runs the underneath of my tongue. I moan at the feeling, it sends shivers through my body. I decide to try something and gingerly make my way towards the hem of his shirt, I don't think he's noticed. I gently move my finger tips and feel the skin of his abdomen.

**NARUTO POV**

I'm so lost in the kiss, that when I feel gentle finger tips on my stomach I jump back immediately and push Sasuke away. He looks confused.

"Natuto... What wrong?" he asks. I shake my head. The passion is gone from me and replaced by fear. "...Naruto..." He reaches out a hand.

"N-No!" I shout moving away, I look at his face, he looks hurt. "... I'm.. I'm sorry, I can't..." I say. How do I tell him. I can't, I couldn't even tell baa-chan.

"no... It's my fault..." He says. I feel guilt rise up in me... I didn't mean to hurt Sasuke, and now the pain in my chest is growing. "... Was it something... I did?" he asks quietly, he still a good couple of metres away from me I shake my head.


	13. Chapter 13 DeidaraNaruto

Chapter 13 - Deidara...Naruto

**NARUTO POV**

I'm so lost in the kiss, that when I feel gentle finger tips of my stomach I jump back immediately and push Sasuke away. He looks confused.

"Naruto... Whats wrong?" he asks. I shake my head. The passion is gone from me and replaced by fear. "...Naruto..." He reaches out a hand.

"N-No!" I shout moving away, I look at his face, he looks hurt. "... I'm.. I'm sorry, I can't..." I say. How do I tell him. I can't, I couldn't even tell baa-chan. Those memories come flooding back, I can feel his hands, I know I'm trembling but I can't stop. It freezes my blood and leaves ice it's it's wake when I think about where those hands... How I couldn't stop him... The pain of knowing I couldn't get away.

I don't know what to do anymore. "its...It's my fault... Isn't it?" He says. I feel guilt rise up in me... I didn't mean to hurt Sasuke, and now the pain in my chest is growing. "... Was it something... I did?" he asks quietly, he still a good couple of metres away from me I shake my head. My arms are wrapped tightly around my torso. I look up, I don't want Sasuke hurt by this, but I can't stop it. I can't stop the hold he still has on me all this time later. Why couldn't I have been strong like Kyuubi back then...?

"...Naruto, there going to be here soon, we don't have to bother y'know..." he said. Great now I'm letting everyone down... But I can't face them like this... They'll think I'm mad... I say nothing. A moment later we hear the front door. Sasuke still looks hurt and that pains me... That I'm letting him down. I hang my head.

"SSAASSUUKKEE!" I hear a shout and look towards the door... I don't believe it... "Sasukes where's his... Friend... Na... Naruto...?" it's Deidara... I start to shake worse seeing him brings back more memories that I feel squeeze on my heart. My mouths gone dry and my heart is going a mile a minute. More memories, cold hands... I can't take it, it's all too much. I make a dash for the front door. Deidara looks just as stunned as me and Sasuke looks confused. I see another man on my way out. But he says nothing, just stares in curiosity.

I keep running, where can I go? I can't go to baa-chans'... I told her I'd be fine... She doesn't know about that part of my past... I don't want people to know it makes me ashamed to be in my own skin just knowing what he did. I can't go to Sasuke, even though all I want him to do is tell me it'll be okay... I have no idea where Gaara lives... So I keep running, until I can't breathe... I have no idea where I've gone, and right now I don't care.

How am I going to fix this? What if Sasuke sonar want me after this? What if he finds out! I feel all my breathe leave me at the thought, I'd be scum to him... Like everyone that knew back there... They all looked at me with different eyes... Some tried to mask it with pity but everyone thought the same. I could see it, they looked at me as though I had a permanent stain on myself. Never unable to erase what's been done.

No matter how much I try to run from it my past keeps coming back to ruin me, I knew it'd be like this, wherever I went, try found out and look at me like I was to be spat on.

I look around me, there's the remains of a building from long ago, trees growing out and threw it. I decide it better than standing here all night. I walk in and it looks beautiful. Like something from a fairytale. Indescribable beauty. I rest my back on the remains of the wall, I have a thin tree next to me, and grass and flower buds beneath me. Soon I find myself finding security in sleep and let it take me.

**SASUKE HOUSE - BEFORE**

What happened? Naruto just vanished. Ran out. I look to Deidara for answers and he has his head in his hands, he crying, he upset... But why? Then I remember he knew Naruto's name.

I decide to let it go for now and run after my angel. A hand reach out and grabs my arm. I look my it's Deidara, years are flowing from his eyes. He shakes his head signally me not to follow.

"don't Sasuke... I'm sorry... I ruined it didn't I?" he asks, I can hear the heart break, I know it isn't just to do with them meeting him.

"Don't worry about that... I think it was ruined before you got here. How do you know Naruto?" I ask, remembering their encounter. He wipes away his tears but it's obvious he's trying to hold them back. Itachi walks in.

"what just happened? Was that your little friend I just saw rubbing out of here?" I sigh loudly. Could this be any worse? "That bad huh?"

"Shut up Itachi!" I growl. I'm not in any mood for jokes. He goes to say something back but sees Deidara's state.

"Deidara? what's the matter? What happened?" Itachi asks becoming serious. I look to Deidara too, I know I had a hand in him rubbing out but everything so suspicious. He looks at us.

"I can't tell you... They're his secrets..." he whispers. Secrets, what's he talking about.

"How do you know him?" I ask again. Itachi glares I ignore him.

"We... " he pauses and years fall down his face. "... I-I can't tell you Sasuke, he'd never forgive me or you, if I told you..." I see I'm getting no answers and run out going to find him. Deidara tells me to stop, but I don't listen. I have to find him, reassure him... I can't loose him.

I look everywhere, then I think wether or not he'd go back to Tsunade's, I doubt it... If I can't find him then I'll go there... I run and run until I'm out of breathe, I don't know where I've ended up. I know it's a forest of sort, I slow my pace and take a fast walk through the trees looking for him, I hear a crackle of leaves and take off for it.

I stop when I see an opening, it has a few trees that aren't large but are still magnificent, in the middle is what looks like the ruins of a building the doorways in tack, but the roof is gone an the walls look crumbled. Around it is a oceans of flowers, some closed some in full bloom. It looks magical, so... Perfect. I see no one... My heart sinks... Then I walk into the pile of ruins I can hear it, even, soft breathing. It has to be Naruto. I turn my head and see him. Warmth fills my chest knowing he's safe.

I walk over carefully, when u reach him, I look over his features, his perfectly, imperfect skin calls to be to be touched, caressed. The three whisker marks adoring his face make him look like a fox, out here seems like the perfect setting for him.

I crouch down next to him. I gentle reach out and use the back of my fingers to stroke his cheek. "Naruto..." I whisper, I see his eyes move behind his eyelids. "Naruto... It's me... Sasuke..." I say quietly. Me stirs a little.

"...Sa...Sas...'uke..." me murmurs in his sleep. I kiss his cheek, he leans into me, making sure I'm there. His eyes flutter open to reveal the perfect blues that seem to dance with each other. "...Sasuke..." he says even quieter than me, I barley heard him. He turned his eyes to the ground. "I'm sorry... I ruined it..." he said a bit louder, but still like a whisper. I gingerly wrapped my arms around him.

"no, you could never ruin anything... We don't have to go back yet... And... I'm sorry... About before, I didn't mean to scare you..." I say pulling his back to my chest. He's stiff at first but relaxes soon.

"n-no... That wasn't you... It was me." I shake my head.

"Lets not worry about that now, your freezing." I say, pulling him closer. He nodded. We stayed like that for hours, him leaning on me and me feeling complete with him in my arms. It couldn't have been more perfect. His blonde spikes tickled my neck and I found myself breathing in his scent and snuggling my face into his soft blonde hair.

After a while I remember Itachi and Deidara might be worried, I nudge Naruto. "C'mon, the other will be worried, if they havant called the police already... Oh no.. I can't practically hear their screaming now." I said jokily, but I know it's the truth, oh well, might as well find some fun in it huh?

"okay... I'm sorry if I got you in trouble with them." Naruto says as I pull him up with me.

"What? Don't be silly, there two big softies... Unless you get them angry-" I shiver remembering just that. "-never again" I say. He giggles slightly. I can tell he's still upset but making an effort to work it out.

When we arrives at home I didn't even open the front door before it was swung open. "SA- SA- SAS-" Itachi's choking on his own words... I could tell he was upset it was clear on his face. I had my own limo forming in my throat seeing him do distraught.

"Itachi... I'm- I'm sorry... I didn't mean to make you worry..." I say. Naruto's hiding behind me. Itachi shakes his head.

"Don't ever do that again Sasuke..." He says before hugging me, I can feel tears in my hair. I hug him back, but let go, turning my attention to Naruto. He's looking at the ground, shifting his feet. "Ah, Naruto I don't think we've officially met, I'm Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke older brother." He said. Naruto nodded.

"Naruto U-Uzumaki... Sasuke's um..." Naruto turned pink.

"Boyfriend" I finished for him, Naruto nodded and we walked into the living room.

"Deidara told me he knows you, but won't elaborate. Whatever it is, I'm sure isn't my business. So instead how about dinner?" he asked with a smile.


End file.
